Instytut Wsparcia i Psychiartii im. Imperatora Ludzkości w Commorragh cz. 1
Ale jesteś pewien że Komisarz się o tym nie dowie? - spytał jeden z Gwardzistów, młodzieniec o imieniu Doniran. Po nim było widać że został zaciągnięty po Wielkim Katakliźmie, który zablokował światło Astronomicanu. Młoda, niewymagająca na dobrą sprawę golenia twarz, długie, całkiem zadbane włosy i trochę za duży hełm. Sam w sobie wyglądał dosyć mizernie i zapewne samemu nie wytrzymałby na tym posterunku. Dobrze że miał wsparcie swojego starszego towarzysza, Liona. Mężczyzna, nazwany tak po jednym z boskich dzieci Imperatora, był weteranem przynajmniej dwóch bitew i służył w Siłach Obrony Planetarnej lata przed Wielkim Kataklizmem. Był potężnie zbudowanym mężczyzną o krótko wyrobionych włosach i drapiącym zaroście. Na jego twarzy widać było sporej wielkości szramę, ciągnącą się od nosa do kości policzkowej. Na jej temat powstawało w Regimencie wiele plotek. Sam Lion był przyłapywany na chwaleniu się że zyskał ją w walce z kilkumetrowym Orkiem. Innym razem, że w czasie gwałtu na eldarskiej Arcyprorokini, którą oczywiście po wszystkim odstrzelił w imię Imperatora. Jeszcze innym razem chwalił się, że zyskał ją w trakcie walk z kultem heretyków. No bo przecież nie przyzna się że matka przypierdoliła mu kablem od żelazka. - Komisarz ma ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. - powiedział Lion, uśmiechając się. - Zresztą, nie ma bata żeby nas sprawdzał. - J-jesteśmy przecież na posterunku granicznym. - powiedział Doniran. - Ta. - potwierdził mężczyzna, siadając na drewnianej podłodzę. - A jakiego ważnego punktu pilnujemy? Doniran podniósł wzrok zza barykady. Ich drewniany posterunek wznosił się ok. 5 metrów nad ziemią i położony był w środku bujnego lasu planety Python. Za plecami mieli utwardzoną drogę, która prowadziła najpierw do starego posterunku, zniszczonego dziesięciolecia temu, a później do jednej z wielu twierdz wzniesionych ku chwale ludzkości. Po bokach nie mieli nic, oprócz licznych drzew i krzewów. Przed sobą mieli natomiast pojedyńcze wzgórze, z jedną jasknią która kończyła się ślepym zaukiem. - Słusznie. - powiedział Doniran, również siadając. - Właściwie, to czemu tutaj leży ten posterunek? - Oj, dzieciaku... - zaśmiał się Lion, skręcając coś w dłoni. - Na całej planecie jest od chuja takich dziwnych posterunków. Architekt obrony tych terenów, Swall Mcmikonia, twierdził że ustawił je dokładnie tak jak mu jacyś Eldarzy doradzili. Nie muszę mówić że za słuchanie się głupich Xenosów dostał kulką w łeb? - No nie...- powiedzial Doniran. - Moment, czemu "dzieciaku"? Masz 29 lat, jesteś o jakieś 2 lata starszy ode mnie! - Niby ta. - stwierdział Lion, uśmiechając się. - Ale ja służę w Gwardii odkąd skończyłem 12 lat. A ty to chyba od jakieś trzech miesięcy. O, jest. - stwierdził mężczyzna, pokazując koledze skręta. - Tylko weź małe buchy. Na niewtajemniczonych robi to niemałe wrażenie. - Czyli bierzemy po małym buchu? - spytał Doniran. - Nie. - odpowiedział Lion, wkładając skręta do ust i za jednym zamachem wciągając 1/3 jego zawartości. Po chwili zakaszlał lekko i wypuścił powoli dym z ust. - Ty bierzesz po małym buchu. Doniran przewrócił oczami i wciągnął drobny fragment. Jako że był to jego pierwszy raz, to sytuacja szybko skończyła się intensywnym kasłaniem oraz łzawieniem z oczu. Lion zaśmiał się, odebrał duszącemu się znajomemu skręt z rąk i odłożył go na podłogę. - No, trochę pali. - stwierdził Doniran, w przerwach między kaszleniem. I obydwoje usiedli. Lion wpatrywał się w sufit, czekając aż narkotyk uderzy. Chciał na chwilę odlecieć z tej rzeczywistości. Chociażby na moment. Gdy światło Astronomicanu zostało odcięte, ludzie popadli w zrozumiałą panikę. To było tak nagłe i niespodziewane że nikt, nawet Gubernator Planety, się tego nie spodziewali. Wraz ze zniknięciem Astronomicanu zniknęła perspektywa międzyplanetarnego handlu. Z jednej strony dobrze, bo przynajmniej tym gnojom z Mothu chuj w dupę i nie dostaną tworzonych na tej planecie karabinów laserowych. Z drugiej strony słabo, bo ludzie tutaj, na Pythonie nie mają co jeść. Oczywiście od razu pojawiły się próby wyjaśnień. Był ten jeden dziwny koleś, który latał po mieście i stwierdził że jest to sygnał, żeby porzucić wiarę w Imperatora i zacząć wielbić jakieś inne bóstwo np. takie które oczekuje wielbienia poprzez hedonistyczne akty seksualnej perwersji. Spalono go na stosie w zeszły wtorek. Był jeszcze jeden, twarz pomalowana na biało-czarno, który krzyczał o potrzebie wyeliminowania wszystkich Bogów i wprowadzenia Chaosu Prawdziwego, czymkolwiek on miałby być. Nikt go nie wziął na poważnie. Podobno nadal lata po ulicach i płacze. Większość ludzi szybko uwierzyła że odcięcie światła Astronomicanu to kara - Bóg Imperator obraził się za coś na ludność planety i postanowił się na niej zemścić. Od miasta do miasta ruszały całe hordy męczenników, wiecznie przepraszajacych Boga za grzechy swoje i całej ludzkości. Lion nigdy za bardzo nie wierzył w tą wersję, ale na wszelki wypadek biczował się trzy razy dziennie z imieniem Imperatora na ustach. - Kurwa. - zaklnął mężczyzna. Zamyślił się i tyle. Narkotyk nijak nie działa. - Mnie też nie kop- zaczął Doniran, po czym nagle obrócił głowę i wstał. Młodzieniec spojrzał nad barykadę. W tej bezsensownej jaskini której mieli najwidoczniej pilnować rozpaliło się jasne, fioletowe światło. Momentalnie, z wielką gracją i wigorem, zaczęły z niego wybiegać jakieś dziwne postacie. Równie wysokie co smukłe, ubrane w cienkie pancerze wspomagane których nie zatwierdziłby żaden dowódca. Jaskrawe kolory, dużo igieł i włosy wystające spod hełmów. Doniran przyjrzał się bliżej...w tych wojownikach było coś....dziwnego. Z pewnością nie byli ludźmi. Chwile później jednak zobaczył znacznie przyjemniejszy widok. Wysokie, rudowłose piękności, równym, zmysłowym tempem również wyszły z wnętrza jaskini. Dorian zaczął intensywnie mrugać na ich widok, ale nieważne jak wiele razy to robił, widział dokładnie to samo. Te kobiety praktycznie nie miały na sobie ubrań. Jedynie czarne linki, ledwie zakrywające ich krocza oraz kawałki piersi. Zarówno ich uroda jak i aura były po prostu...nie z tego świata. - Liooon. - wyszeptał Doniran. - Paaatrz. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i z jękiem wstał. Najwidoczniej młodemu już narkotyki uderzyły do głowy. Lion spojrzał nad barykadę i ujrzał dokładnie to, co jego towarzysz. Szczęka momentalnie mu opadła. - Myślisz to samo co ja? - spytał mężczyzna, nie odrywając wzroku od obcych piękności. - Taaaaa. - odpowiedział chłopak. - Zjaraliśmy się tak że zaczęliśmy widzieć Tau. Obydwaj zaśmiali się w tym samym momencie. Lion zacisnął mocniej barykadę i momentalnie poczuł ból. Drzazga zbiła mu się w palec. I wtedy zrozumiał. Poczuł ból. Prawdziwe, czyste i niezamglone cierpienie. Nie był zjarany. A to oznaczało że obraz który widzieli, był prawdziwy. Nagle z jaskini wyleciało coś jeszcze. Pojedyńczy pojazd antygrawitacyjny, który wyleciał w kierunku niebios z prędkością niespotykaną wśród imperialnych pojazdów. Był mały ale (a może, właśnie dlatego) manewrował w powietrzu z niesamowitą gracją. - Doniran....- zaczął Lion. - Taaak? - spytał Doniran. - To chyba nie są nasze haluny. - powiedział mężczyzna. Pojazd antygrawitacyjny gwałtownie zawrócił. Jego nakierowana na posterunek lanca momentalnie się rozświetliła. - Sięgaj po bagne- zakrzyknął Lion. Chwile później ciemność objęła jego umysł - Hahaha...- kobiecy głos rozbrzmiewał echem w jego czaszce. - Powiedz mi, Mon-keigh, czy wierzysz że miłość może rozkwitnąć na polu bitwy? Oczy otwierały się bardzo powoli. Jego ciało nie chciało wyzwalać się z przyjaznych objęć głębokiego snu. Niemniej nie można przebywać w głębi własnych myśli przez wieczność. Świadomość w końcu musi przebić się na wierzch. Chociaż wyglądało na to że była jeszcze w drodzę. Kręciło mu się w głowie, obraz dublował się na jego oczach by ponownie się łączyć. Nie czuł własnego ciała. Patrząc w dół widział swoje owłosione nogi, ale to właściwie tyle. Miejsce w którym przebywał było ciemne - a przynajmniej Lion liczył że takie było. Jeśli nie, to miał poważniejszy problem ze wzrokiem niż się spodziewał. - No proszę, kto postanowił się obudzić. - stwierdził kobiecy głos. Lion słyszał go bez problemu, ale łączenie pojedyńczych słów w jakiś sens było dla niego trudne. Miał też wrażenie że gdzieś słyszał ten głos. Lion z trudem podniósł głos. Pomieszczenie w którym przebywał nadal było skryte w półmroku, ale osoba która powoli się do niego zbliżała...no cóż, ją widział jasno. Kobieta, byłaby dokładnie jego typem, gdyby nie nieludzko blada skóra i szpiczaste uszy. Miała długie, czarne włosy o czerwonych końcówkach, ciemno-fioletowe usta oraz opnętne spojrzenie. Ubrana była w jakąś szmatę w kolorze skóry, która przesłaniała jej sutki na piersiach, czarne stringi zakrywające krocze oraz ciągnące się do kolan, skórzane buty. W prawej dłoni dzierżyła bicz i osobistym zdaniem Liona poruszała się jak najdroższa striptizerka w Galaktyce. Lion zrelaksował się. Nadal śnił. I żeby było lepiej, to był bardzo gorący sen. Nie miał ich od dawna, więc był gotów docenić ten. - Moja nowa zabawka, mój mały Mon-Keigh. - powiedziała, oblizując sobie usta. - Ja to mam wyobraźnie. - ''stwierdził Lion. - ''Nawet wymyślam dla siebie wyzwiska. - Zaczniemy powoli, delikatnie, nie ma co od razu wrzucać Cię na głęboką wodę. - stwierdziła kobieta. Była tak blisko że nie widział jej twarzy, miał wzrok na wysokości jej wytatuowanego brzucha. - Oooo tak, gra wstępna. - ''stwierdził Lion. - Muszę Cię przystosować do swoich standardów. - stwierdziła, gładząc sie po udzie. - ''Imperatorze Błogosław! - ''zakrzyknął w myślach Lion. - A kiedy skończymy...- kontynuowała. Teraz stała tuż przed nim. - ''Taaaaaaak. - ''myślał mężczyzna. Lion widział jedynie jej nogi ale nie zamierzał narzekać. W końcu to jego wyobraźnia. - ...będziesz zlizywał....- kontynuowała. - ''TAAAAAAAAAAK! - ''wydzierał się w swojej głowie Lion. - resztki swoich pobratyńców z moich stóp. - stwierdziła kobieta. - ''TAAAA...chwila, co? - ''stwierdził Lion, mrugając kilkukrotnie. - ''Nie pamiętam żeby to był mój fetysz... Kobieta nachyliła się i złapała go za brodę. Teraz Lion był w stanie dokładnie się jej przyjrzeć. Mężczyzna rozpoczął zaawansowane równania matematyczne w swojej głowie. Nazywanie go jakimś pretensjonalnym imieniem + chodzenie jak aktorka odrzucona z przedstawienia "Jaghatai na dachu" + szpiczaste uszy... - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! - mężczyzna zaczął wydzierać się jak nigdy w życiu i rzucać na wszystkie strony. Jego ruch był jednak nienaturalnie ograniczony. Wtedy dopiero powróciła do niego pełna jasność umysłu. Znajdował się, zupełnie nagi, na lodowatej podłodzę, z rękoma związanymi łańcuchem nad głową. Kobieta, chociaż zaskoczona jego reakcją, jedynie uśmiechnęła się i pociągnęła dłoń ku górze, siłą zamykając usta spanikowanemu Gwardziście. - Zrób to jeszcze raz, a dam Ci prawdziwy powód do krzyku, Mon-Keigh. - stwierdziła kobieta, puszczając jego twarz i robiąc krok do tyłu. Było źle. Nie, było bardzo źle. Lion miał dziurę w pamięci więc nie wszystkie fakty leżały przed nim otwarcie, ale co do jednego nie miał wątpliwości. Znalazł się na celowniku jakieś podrzędnej, eldarskiej fanki lateksowego porno. Musiał się szybko uwolnić i zaraportować wszystko dowództwu. A żeby to zrobić, musiał stąd uciec. A żeby to zrobić, musiał przeżyć. W sumie, przeżycie samo w sobie brzmiało jak dobry plan. Więc postanowił współpracować. Powstrzymał swoje pragnienie krzyku. Wziął głęboki wdech i przytaknął posłusznie. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. Lion uznał to za dobry znak. - Dużo lepiej. - powiedziała kobieta. - W nagrodę za współpracę zmuszę Cię do zjedzenia tylko jednego swojego ramienia. Morale Liona spadło niżej niż wtedy, gdy Komisarz przez przypadek zastrzelił siebie samego za niesubordynację. - Że za co zrobisz komu co? - spytał zdezorientowany mężczyzna. Kobieta uderzyła biczem w ścianę obok Liona. Echo tego uderzenia podrażniło bębenki słuchowe mężczyzny. Ten chciał już instynktownie narzekać, ale zauważył pewien szczegół. Że w ścianie obok pojawiła się głęboka dziura w kształcie bicza. Mężczyzna połknął głośniej ślinę. - Dziwne, wysoko oceniałam swoją znajomość waszego prymitywnego języka. - stwierdziła kobieta, przegryzając swoją dolną wargę. - Ale no cóż, będziesz miał maaasę czasu by pomóc mi nadrobić zaległości. Mamy całe...- kobieta zastanowiła się, po czym natychmiast się wyprostowała. Wyglądała na naprawdę zmartwioną. - Oj. - Oj? - spytał zdziwiony. - Oj. - stwierdziła i nawet na patrząc na mężczyznę, zdzieliła go lekko biczem w bok. - Oj! - zakrzyknął z bólu. - Jest już późno. - stwierdziła, odwracając się. Lion, mimo bólu, stwierdził że kobieta podoba mu się bardziej z tej strony. - A ja muszę odebrać swoje splugawione oczko w głowie z jej Areny. - stwierdziła, szybko podbiegając do drzwi pomieszczenia i wychodząc na dobrze oświetlony korytarz. - Czy to dlatego bycie Xenosem jest jedyną rzeczą jakiej Imperator nie wybacza? - wyszeptał do siebie Gwardzista. - Kompletnie zapomniałam o różnicach czasowych pomiędzy Commorragh i twoją Galaktyką, Mon-Keigh! - zakrzyknęła zza korytarza kobieta. - Moje czarne serduszko znowu będzie na mnie grymasić! Zostawię Cię tutaj na jakieś półtorej terrańskiej godziny! - zakrzyknęła, po czym szybko wbiegła i wrzuciła czerwoną miskę pod nogi mężczyzny. - Masz, twój obiad. Lion skrzywił się i spojrzał w dół. Czerwona miska wypełniona była jakąś szarą substancją przypominającą z wyglądu i konsystencji mielonkę. Pachniała tylko znacznie gorzej. - C...co to jest? - spytał bardziej siebie niż ją. - Tyle zostało z mojej poprzedniej zabawki. - stwierdziła kobieta, niczym strzała ponownie wylatując na korytarz. - Eeee! - pisnął mężczyzna, odkopując miskę. - Bądź mężczyzną, kanibalizm jest w twoim żałosnym gatunku praktykowany. - powiedziała kobieta, po czym dało się usłyszeć dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. - Postaraj się nie zabić do czasu jak wrócę. Commorragh nie wybacza. Pa, Mon-Keigh! I wtem dało się wyłapać dźwięk trzaskanych drzwi. Lion podniósł głowę, patrząc na swoje przykute ręce. Potem spojrzał na czerwoną miskę. Póxniej z kolei zreflektował całą sytuację. - Co to kurwa jest Commorragh? - spytał sam siebie. Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Przemek0980 Kategoria:Pokłosie Najazdu